Renesmee Gets a Birthday Surprise
by Yoga Girl
Summary: Eleven years old, Nessie finds a large man at her door, and he claims to be Rubeus Hagrid. Why would he be in the Cullen House? Did he perhaps stumble across it on accident? I doubt it. READ ME!
1. Surprise Guest

_I love both these books, so this is like, my perfect envision to a perfect theme. It may not actually BE perfect, but do ENJOY!_

RENESMEE POV

I woke up to the sound of a 'pop', Emmett laughing, and a loud smack. "You'll wake her up, idiot!" Rose hissed at him. Emmett stopped laughing, and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I had slept in Carlisle's house last night because Alice had said she needed me as soon as I woke up. Why, I could only guess – Barbie Doll Nessie.

She had long given up hope that Momma would be Barbie, so she had moved onto me.

Today, though, was special. I _did_ detest dressing up, but I knew it would make her happy, so I yawned loudly to let them all know I was awake.

I was now eleven years old. Though my mind was much older, and so was my body, we were celebrating the eleventh year since birth.

The door to my room opened almost silently, and Alice stepped in with an apologetic face. "Sorry, Nessie. Emmett decided he wanted to pop a balloon." She said. Then she crossed over to the window and pulled the shades back. I caught a glimpse of glittery skin before I groaned and covered my sleepy eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Alice apologized the light faded, and I squinted at her. She was now carrying a plastic covered white dress. It was beautiful… a bit eccentric, though, for my taste.

"Alice…," I started. But she held up a hand. "Let me have my fun Nessie." She pled. I rolled my eyes and stood up with my arms straight out, closing my eyes.

"Just like mommy, huh?" Alice grumbled, and I felt my nightgown slither off, replacing almost immediately with the beautiful material of the dress. I felt and smelled the silk against my hot skin.

Opening my eyes, I was facing a mirror. "Argh!" I gasped. "Do you _have_ to be so quick?" I laughed. Then I took a look at my body. It was already full grown, almost perfect. I had reached a total of five foot six, obviously taking after Daddy. My curls had been chopped to my waist (which had caused some long arguments between Bella and Rose), currently in a frizzy mess.

"Come here, Ness," Alice said, practically reading my thoughts.

I followed her over to my dresser. It was topped with makeup I never used, a lighted mirror, and plenty of pictures. I cherished the one with all of us together, soon after the Volturi had attacked.

Alice began, but was silent. I looked at her reflection in the mirror, and she looked somewhat bitter. "You don't like the dress, do you?" She asked. I let my mouth gape. "I do to." I argued. She shrugged and continued to braid my hair professionally. I reached a hand up and pressed it against her neck, letting the warm thoughts about the dress leak into her mind.

She instantly relaxed, and smiled. "Thanks." She sighed. I grinned and kept my eyes on the pictures.

The door opened, and I looked over at Mom and Dad. Daddy's bronze hair was shiny and messy like always, Momma's a beautiful satin running down her back. They smiled, Momma stepping in.

"Alice, are you sabotaging my daughter's unique style?"

"No, only enhancing it."

I smirked and said, "Hi, Momma, Daddy." I greeted. They both turned their attention to me. "Happy birthday, birthday girl," Momma said, and instantaneously, I felt her icy lips on my head. "When Alice is done dressing you, you come down to the living room. Jake and the rest will be here soon."

I smiled hugely. "Jakey's coming?" I squealed. Mom had to laugh, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Of course, Ness, what did you expect? Grandpa Charlie will come too." I clapped my hands, and then Alice's hands dropped from my head. "Ta-da," She said. I looked at my reflection in awe. "Wow," I breathed.

"I'm glad I'm not your dress up doll anymore." Mom laughed. I looked up to see Alice hit her affectionately. "She looks pretty," She said defensively.

"Oh, she looks _beautiful_," Daddy said. "Bella, let's go down and get the camera. She'll be coming any second, right?" He asked me. I nodded like the good girl I am, and he saluted me. "I will see you downstairs then, soldier." He said, and then left with Mom.

"Are you ready, Nessie?" Alice asked quietly. I nodded again. "Sure, sure." Jake had taught me practically everything.

As I walked down the stairs, I looked at the crowded room. Rose put an adoring hand to her mouth, Emmett grinned impishly (I reminded myself to hide from anything he might be planning), Dad and Mom smiled, Jasper held his hand for Alice, Carlisle smiled brightly, and Esme 'oohed'. I made it down and was greeted by hugs.

Another half hour later, the door opened, and Jake walked in. "Hey, Nessie!" He cried, and I ran into his warm arms, his short black hair falling gently on me. "Jakey!" I squealed. Rose mumbled something, and Dad sighed.

Jacob had brought Sue, Seth (who greeted me with a bear hug), Charlie, and Quil. He was the only other wolf besides the two who had _really_ had grown attached to me. He also hugged me.

Charlie had grown comfortable around my family. He kissed my forehead, apparently still using the 'need to know' factor. There was no _way_ an eleven year old looked like _this_.

"Present time!" Emmett crowed. The room quieted as the brightly wrapped gifts piled up high. "You are obviously the most spoiled half vampire on the block," Jasper teased. I grinned. "I'm the _only_ half vampire on the block," I replied. Our usual joke in the Cullen household.

I was just about to open my first gift when Edward stood up, his eyes wide, an eyebrow raised. "We have another visitor… and he seems a little…," He trailed off. Shortly, the door was accompanied by three gentle knocks.

I watched as Dad walked briskly to it, and opened it slowly.

I was able to see a _huge_ person at the doorway. I tried not to stare, but it didn't work. He had long raggy clothes on, and enough hair that only the top half of his face was visible.

He looked a little nervous, and glanced at me. "Ah, I get that a lot. Yer not the only one." He said in a gruff voice.

I gawked despite myself, and so did everyone else in the room.

Edward cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" He said, sounding dumbfounded. The big man turned to look at him. "Yes, Minerva told me about your… power." He said. He coughed, and turned to everyone. "I seem to have interrupted somethin'. Terribly sorry. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. But you jus' call me Hagrid."

I felt my pulse race, and Mom's hand wrapped around my shoulder.

"I'm from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congrats, Renesmee, is it?"

_So, how does everyone handle this? Especially Charlie? Stay tuned, and please: ReViEw!!!!_


	2. Offers

_I haven't got any reviews ='[ I don't know if I should make another chapter, so please review and tell me if it's any good._

RENESMEE POV

Charlie was the first to speak. "Need to know… need to know…," I heard a loud thump. Alarmed, I looked at Charlie, who was lying on the ground unconscious.

Rose frowned. "Oh, great."

Carlisle walked over to examine him. While Hagrid stood at the door staring at Charlie. "Hmm. I get that a lot too. Mus' be in the genes." He said ruefully. I turned to look at him again.

"Do ya mind if I join ya?" He asked nervously. Dad stepped back stiffly. "Do you mind explaining this a little more fully to the whole family? I am… stunned."

Hagrid kind of looked at Dad funny. "Well, not every one can read minds, mind you." He said. Dad narrowed his eyes in distress.

The large man tried to fit through the door and didn't succeed. "You would'n happen to have a larger door would yer?" He asked. Alice came over. "Uh, we do… around the back." She said. She looked extremely uncomfortable. "It's strange, but I had no idea you were coming. Are you a half breed?" She asked. Mom pursed her lips and glanced to Charlie once.

Hagrid looked slightly offended. "Er… I prefer to call it human, but if yer really wan' to know, yeah. I'm part giant." He said. Alice's eyes widened. Then they closed. "What else is knew?" She grumbled.

They walked to the other door, which slid opened and Hagrid stumbled in. He stood like a boulder in front of me. "You're Renesmee, right?"

I nodded sheepishly. He grinned and knelt down so he was now two times my size when I stood up. "I happen to be Hagrid, caretaker of Hogwarts grounds." He held out a hand, and I slowly reached mine up. Cautiously, I gripped it, but he squeezed heartily and shook quickly.

If I hadn't been so strong, I'd probably have a broken arm.

"Well, you're a little warm. Are ye sick?" He asked. I shook my head. "Natural." I said quietly. I heard Charlie wake up. "Wha?"

Dad came and sat next to me, as Mom did. "So, what do you witchcraft? Wizardry?" Dad demanded. Hagrid looked over with exasperation. "You didn't get the owl, did ya?" He asked.

"Owl?" Mom asked. Hagrid looked more friendly to her. "Yes. I'm surprised ye aren' familiar with this. Yer Bella Swan, correct?" He asked. Dad looked slightly chagrined. "She's actually Bella Cullen now." He said. Mom narrowed her eyes for a second. "What do you mean, I should be familiar with this?" She said sharply.

Hagrid looked a little alarmed. "Erm, congratulations on the marriage. I meant that yer great-grandma was a student at Hogwarts." He said.

Dad looked at Mom. She just stared wide eyed at him. "I... all my family is gone besides my mother, Renee, and my dad, Charlie."

Hagrid nodded apologetically. "Sorry. We can talk later, but I need to give ye the details now." He started.

"An owl was suppose' to come and deliver a envelope which contained yer note. I 'appen to 'ave an extra righ' here."

He handed Mom a large envelope. I leaned in with Dad to look at it as she unfolded it. "Er, quick hands," Hagrid commented. Mom smiled slightly. "Yes. You _do_ know what we are, right?"

He seemed a little uncomfortable then. "Yeah. Not meanin' to be nosy, but don' you have a special… diet?" He asked.

Alice's tinkling laugh shattered the awkward silence, and I realized that Jasper was releasing a soothing wave across the room. "Yes, of course." Alice laughed. Hagrid looked at her and blushed deeply.

I looked back at the yellow paper and read a bunch of things and names I didn't understand. Mom finished before me, and said, "I really don't understand, Mr. Hagrid." She said quietly.

Hagrid blushed again. "Call me Hagrid. That's why I came to see ya 'bout this. Minerva knew ye'd be confused. Hogwarts is a place for… special… people," He started, but Emmett stood up. "_Special_?" He asked. He looked upset. "Nessie is special, yes, but not _special_." He said.

The man waved his large hands in denial. "No, I mean' special, as in, witchcraft. She is part witch."

I raised an eyebrow. "How?" I asked. Hagrid seemed to focus on me now. "I told ye. Yer great-great grandmother was a witch. You have some magic in ye. It skipped yer mom and passed to you."

I couldn't believe my ears. I just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Alright, let me see… have you noticed anythin' odd happenin'? Things you can do that seem strange? Kin' of like magic?" Hagrid whispered. It felt like just him and I as I had flashbacks in my head.

Recently, I'd discovered that when I got angry, I could make things move. Carlisle had been ecstatic, saying I had another skill, a two in one kind of deal. But maybe it was something more than that.

"Well… I don't know. I got angry the other day, and somehow my stuffed animal flew at Emmett. Carlisle believes it's just another power I have." I answered slowly.

Hagrid nodded. "It sounds ter me like magic. Dumbledore knows a witch or wizard when he sees one."

I recognized the name from the letter. "Who's Dumbledore?" I asked. Hagrid seemed taken aback, and then realized this was all new. "Only the secon' mos' famous wizard in the magical world." He said. I frowned. "Is he the principal?" I asked. Hagrid smiled sadly. "He was called the headmaster. He actually died a while ago."

I was confused again. "Then how did he know I was a witch?"

He smiled, a little more happily. "There's a picture in 'is office that talks. That would be 'im. In fact, he wanted to meet you in person. Well, I s'pose it would be kin' of 'ard to manage that now, wouldn' it?" He said.

Hmm. Talking pictures.

"So… let me get this straight." Rose. "Nessie is now part vampire, part human, and _witch_?"

Hagrid chuckled. "Ah. I guess she is, now, eh?" He said. Rose raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

Hagrid looked around at our still doubtful faces and sighed. He stood up and turned around. I almost said, "Wait!" But he grabbed a black umbrella and turned around.

"Listen," He said quietly. "I'm still not s'posed to have this, so keep it on the low, okay?" He said. We all nodded somewhat nervously.  
"What's that?" Dad asked suddenly. I thought he meant the wand, but apparently he was asking due to some unheard thought. Hagrid grinned. "This? It's a built in wand. But if ye were readin' my min', then ya mus' be talkin' 'bout Apparation."

Edward nodded. He still looked totally surprised.

"It's a spell to get us to Hogwarts. I'm gonna show ye for yerselves. Would ye come along, Nessie?"

I glanced around the room. Jake and the other Quillette group was just frozen. But now Jake melted and came over. "She can't go alone," Jake said huskily.

Hagrid turned to him. "It's the only way. I s'pose she can bring one trusty person. I don' think the school protection will allow vampires or werewolves…," He trailed off. His eyes searched the room and landed on one dizzy person.

"Wha' about Charlie?"

_Ha ha, poor Charlie! I haven't got one review, so PLEASE review so I can decide to continue or not. ReViEw!! Thanx!_


	3. London

_Thanx to AkiraLee for being my first reviewer! This chapter goes out to her. Enjoy!!_

RENESMEE POV

"What?" Charlie said. I looked at him warily. "I don't think so," He stuttered, and pressed himself against the couch. "Need to know…," He whispered.

Hagrid sighed. "Is there anyone else that's able to go?" He asked.

We all looked at Sue, but she just shook her head in fright. "No. Jake loves Nessie, but…,"

Dad pursed his lips. "But you just don't like her. We get it." He said. Sue blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands. "Er… okay. Charlie it is, then," Hagrid said. He walked heavily over to Charlie and carelessly lifted him up by the elbow. Charlie scrambled to get away. "What do you think you're doing? You can't make me go against my will!" He gasped.

Hagrid frowned impatiently. "No, I can't. But are you willing to have Renesmee go alone?" He asked. Charlie looked at me with his brown eyes before finally relaxing the tiniest bit. "I guess not. Wh-what are you going to do?"

Hagrid grinned. "Apparate. Here, touch my arm." He said. Charlie blushed. "You see, I kind of have a problem with touching other men…," He began, but Hagrid grabbed his arm anyway, and closed his eyes. He gently grabbed me too, and suddenly I felt myself flying.

It was so sickening. Quick, but my guts felt inside out. We landed hard on our feet. Charlie would have fallen over if not for Hagrid's hand keeping him up.

He rubbed his temples. "Are you _crazy_? He gasped. He walked over to me and stayed close. "What did you _do_?"

Hagrid groaned. "I told ye already. I Apparated. Magic." He added at last minute.

I looked down at my hands, which were still in a dead lock around a crumpled envelope. I looked around nervously. "This is Hogwarts?" I asked. It looked like an alley. I frowned at the smell of alcohol in the building next to us.

"Well, Hogwarts is highly protected. We can't actually get in that way." Hagrid explained. "No, Renesmee, this is Diagon Alley."

I glanced around. A little grimy. "Uh-huh." Was my great answer. Hagrid laughed heartily. "Maybe you'll thin' differently after _this_."

He tapped the dirty umbrella tip on bricks. I looked around, feeling a little idiotic. "Er… Hagrid, what are you doing?" I asked. Charlie grabbed my shoulder. "Don't ask questions and maybe he'll let us go." He whispered tightly.

Hagrid looked over with exasperation. "Mr. Swan, wha' are you talkin' about?" Charlie swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

But before he could reply, a loud groan erupted around the alley. I stared in awe as the bricks shifted and turned to create a perfect, old arch. It just happened to face onto a street full of people, who were dressed in black robes and pointy hats.

Charlie cussed quietly under his breath. I felt him shake beside me. "Don' faint please, I don't think Dumbledore would like that." Hagrid said nervously. I couldn't tear my eyes off the streets. I only heard the _thunk_ as he fell to the ground. Several of the black sheathed wizards looked wide eyed at Charlie on the ground.

I blushed and finally turned to help Charlie up.

"Here, let me help." Hagrid said.

I shook my head. "No thanks." I said. Hagrid and the several wizards watched as I lifted Charlie up. Hagrid looked slightly alarmed. "Alrigh' then." He said gruffly. He'd probably seen worse.

As I carried Charlie along, I got plenty of stares. Blushing, I kept my eyes on the ground. "So this is Hogwarts?" I said unsurely. Hagrid chuckled. "No, but I'm sure the kids would love that. This is London, the place where witches and wizards buy their supplies. Where you'll buy yours if ye go. But I'm sure you'll see my way." He said.

I nodded as if it made sense. We walked a great distance, I still carrying Charlie, when Hagrid roared out a sudden greeting.

"Harry!" He shouted. "Hey, Harry!"

_So I guess Nessie's going to meet Harry Potter, isn't she? So thanks again to AuraLee, I need some more ReViEwS though to continue, so if anyone's reading this, tell ur friends!!!!!!!!!! _


	4. Harry Potter

_I'll take reviews for 30, Alex! XD Well, as usual, enjoy!_

RENESMEE POV

Hagrid trudged forward, expecting me to follow, I guess. I did, but kept a safe distance from the man named Harry.

I watched in surprise as Hagrid took the man in a huge hug. Harry laughed. "Hagrid, I can't breathe."

He was let go, and dropped to his feet gently. "Harry, I'm so glad I get to see ye! It ain't often I do, now days." Hagrid thundered. Harry grinned. "Sorry, Hagrid. Being Headmaster is a little bit busy."

"I understand," Hagrid said. I hid halfway behind Hagrid, suddenly frightened. Harry looked at me, generally curious. "Hello. Are you Renesmee?" He asked. He had dark hair that was crazy across his head. Accompanying his face was a set of wire-rimmed glasses. I found my eyes trailing to his forehead, where a strange scar shaped like a lightning bolt was.

"Yeah, this is Renesmee." Hagrid said, and I realized I was so busy staring I hadn't answered Harry's question. I blushed furiously. "Renesmee Cullen," I don't know why I said that. I already trusted this man, though fear was still freezing my insides. He looked nice, friendly. Linked to his hand was a woman with red hair down to her waist. She smiled tentatively at me.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee. I'm Harry Potter." He grinned then, and held out a hand. I took it cautiously, hoping he didn't have a grip like Hagrid. Thankfully, it was short but friendly, and he smiled when we let go.

"Yeh mus' have heard o' Harry, righ'?" Hagrid asked me. Slowly, I shook my head. Hagrid's jaw dropped, though you could barely tell with his thick beard. "Yer kiddin' me!" He exclaimed. He grabbed Harry and picked him up to set him in front of him. Harry muttered, "Hagrid…," But Hagrid kept going with Harry in air. The woman just watched with wide eyes and a sort of smile.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived… two times? The man infact, who beat-,"

"Hagrid."

"Sorry, got carried away there," Hagrid grinned apologetically and set Harry on his feet. Harry smiled too, and then turned to face me. I had set Charlie precariously on my left arm, and now he began to wake up.

"Is this your granddad?" Harry asked. I nodded. "He's a little… frightened." I was too, dammit.

He frowned. "Well, how about we go to the Hog's Head and grab a drink. I understand you need some information."

I felt my eyes widen. "The Hog's Head?" I asked skeptically. Harry smiled again. "It's just a place to hang out. Don't worry." He explained. I shrugged. "Sure. Um…," I looked down at Charlie, who opened his eyes.

"Oh." He gasped, and stood up quickly, loosing balance. "I… I need to control my fears. I suppose a need-to-know is kind of banished in a family like ours, huh Nessie?" He said, stumbling a little. He was still scared, I could see it in his eyes. But he acted brave now, so I smiled proudly at him.

Charlie turned to look at Harry Potter. "Hello." He said, blushing. "I didn't realize I'd been out for so long…," He trailed off, scowling at the ground.

"No big deal," Harry said. He held out his hand and Charlie looked up. "I'm Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Charlie swallowed his fear and grabbed Harry's hand with shaking hands. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter." He said. Harry laughed. "Call me Harry."

Charlie nodded vigorously, mentally storing that away.

"So, as we were sayin', to the Hog's Head then?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded. "We can just Apparate there." He said, and held out his arm. "If you would be so kind… Ginny, we're heading to the Hog's Head, are you coming along?"

The woman with red hair grinned. "I would be delighted. Maybe I should call Ron. Give him might of a scare," She chuckled, and I vaguely wondered who Ron was.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe not so much to scare him, but would you like to grab him for me and meet us at the Hog's Head? Tell Hermione she's welcome to join us for a drink." He said. Ginny nodded, and pulled out a stick. Waving it in a snap-like movement, she disappeared. I watched with wide eyes.

"It's very confusing, I know," Harry said sympathetically. "If you would, Hagrid, would you take Charlie and Nessie to the Hog's Head? I'm going to let Albus know that we'll be a little late."

"No problem, Harry."

Hagrid grabbed my arm gently. "Mr. Swan, coul' you please grab Nessie's 'and?" He asked. I felt Charlie's sweaty hand grab mine, and we experienced the gut-wrenching feeling again as the environment around us disappeared.

We arrived in a bar-like place. It smelled odd… don't think I'm paranoid… but a little – magical. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweetness. "What _is_ that?" I breathed. Hagrid laughed. "That woul' be the world's finest tea." He said.

I followed him to an empty booth, where we sat behind a strange looking couple. Hagrid called out to someone I couldn't see, and I watched in horror as a little creature walked in.

I'd seen enough thriller films to know what it was. "A Hobbit!" I gasped, and cringed into Charlie. Hagrid burst into laughter. "That's silly! These are 'ouse elves. No longer slaves, but work on wages."

"Hello, ma'am." The elf said in a quiet, high voice. I warily peeked at him from Charlie's shirt, and he grinned toothily. "Can I help you?"

I couldn't help but gawk at his unusual appearance. It was rather scary. "We'll take the fines' tea aroun'," Hagrid said. "Seven glasses, please. Make one an extra large."

The elf bowed. "Yes, sir." He walked away oddly, almost a limp. I watched him until he disappeared behind a door. "I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to this," I sighed, and put my head on the table.

"You'll get used to it, Renesmee," A voice said. I looked up at Harry, who'd returned with three others. I recognized Ginny, but then there was a man with red hair, and a woman with brown curls.

"This better be good, Harry." The man grumbled. "I had to hand the kids to my aunt. Remember the Yule ball? That _was _a dress, by the way."

"Don't be a dumbass, Ronald." The woman scolded. Ron's ears and nose went red. "Hermione, I told you not to call me that." He complained. She shrugged smugly before turning.

And you'll _never_ guess what happened next.

_I bet you want to know, DON'T YA? Sorry aboutz the cliff hanger. It makes the reader crave more. XD So review lots, guys. I'm awaiting a bunch (hopefully)._


	5. Meeting Dumbledore

_Not many reviews yet. Could use some more, but if you're reading this, then ENJOY. This chapter is dedicated to TheRandomThing1861jcrocks. Reminder, the spells are probably spelled wrong. I was too lazy to look it up XD You'll understand tho._

"Oh my," Hermione gasped. She appraised me. "I never realized you had… company," She said to Harry. He just smiled. "Yes. This is…," He began, but the woman opened her mouth and spoke. "Renesmee Cullen." She breathed.

"You're the talk around here," Ron said in an accented voice. He looked slightly awed.

"Vampire-human-witch hybrid." Hermione stated. I sucked in a breath and looked around to see if anyone heard. Hagrid laughed. "'round here, you needn't worry yerself about secrets. Well, most secrets." He said in his deep voice. I looked back at the strange couple in front of me.

"She needs too talk to Dumbledore about Hogwarts." Harry said in his polite voice. I felt drawn to the scar on his forehead. I almost got goosebumps as I looked at it. It held a dark kind of feel. Or a past darkness.  
We all fit tightly into the table. Harry moved over across from me, and Ron sat there too. Hermione squeezed next to Hagrid. I sat on the end next to him.

"So, Renesmee." Harry said. "I'm the new headmaster of Hogwarts."

I looked at him sheepishly. "Nice to meet you." I said.

"Meet him? You mean, you have no clue about the Magic world?" Ron said, aghast. I felt myself blush. "I'm afraid I don't."

"Well, then, you should!" Ron exclaimed, but Harry sent him a warning glance. "No, Ron. She'll figure it out in Hogwarts."

I had almost forgotten about Charlie, who was wedged between Hagrid and I. He swallowed, his face paler than usual.

The elf reappeared, with a tray of large mugs. "I have the tea, sir. Please enjoy," He said in his high pitched voice. Bowing, he left.

I looked at the mug curiously. I'd never drunk tea before. Most liquid I didn't like.

"I'm sorry," Hagrid said. "I fergot. If yeh don't want it, yeh can jus' give it to me. Trus' me, I'll drink it."

I shrugged, and everyone besides my grandfather watched me take a sip. It was a hot, bland drink, kind of like water but herb-like. In a sick way, it reminded me of Forks. I actually _liked_ it.

"It's good." I said. To prove it, I took another large sip. Hagrid grinned. "Told yeh it was the world's fines'." He said proudly.

Ron kept staring at me. Uncomfortable, I gazed away. "Ron, stop it," Hermione scolded, and there was a scuffle. I looked up shyly. Hermione was smiling softly at me.

"You'll really like the wizarding world, Renesmee." She said.

"We haven't decided yet." Charlie said gruffly. Hearing him speak made us all turn to him. He flushed and looked down. "We may not be interested.

Ron shook his head. "Then you could get charged. Most young witches and wizards end up accidentally using the magic because it becomes a daily part of their lives. If your granddaughter here does that, at a certain age, she's not permitted to any longer."

He sounded professional and persuasive. It didn't strike me as his personality for some reason.

"Well, Renesmee, Charlie. Would you two be ready to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Of course, it's just a visit today. I'm afraid Ron is right. I may be able to persuade the Ministry of Magic to let you be for a while, but soon they'll have to do something."

I narrowed my eyes. "Ministry of Magic?" He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, wizard talk. You'll learn soon enough."

He stood up, and I set my empty mug on the table. "But are you both ready to come with me?"

I hesitated. He had his arm out, and I wasn't sure I wanted the gut jumbling experience again. But, my curiosity got the best of me. I linked a resistant Charlie to my arm and touched Harry Potter with the other. "Ready." I said bravely.

The feeling was short, and when we landed, I was gently on my feet. Harry released me, and I paused to look around.

My breath caught. We stood on a high… tower? It must be a thousand feet above. Before I could help myself, I went over to the wall and looked down. There were pointy rocks and foamy water on the bottom. It was beautiful, so beautiful, I found myself leaning in a little too far…

Unlike me, I tripped. I _did _have half of Mom's genes. I flew forward, and I heard Charlie gasp. I started to fall, sucked in air to scream…

"_Wingaurium Leviosa_!" I felt suspended. I looked around frantically, but I was on thin air. Floating. "Uh…?" I muttered. I began to move and gasped. But I was being slowly set back on the stone of the tower.

"Good spell, Harry." A new voice said. It was soft, but powerful in it's own way. I turned to see the new visitor, embarrassed at my fall. But All I saw was a crazy office – odd objects glittered and glowed on the desk, moved and turned in the air.

"Hello, sir." Harry greeted the voice. I followed his gaze, and remembered instantaneously. A _portrait_. He hung by a large working desk, _moving_… and _talking._ He smiled warmly at me as I met his gaze.

"You must be Renesmee Cullen." He said in his old voice. He had long gray hair that cascaded in curls, and half-moon spectacles that glinted in the light.

So everyone knew who I was, apparently. But this man seemed important to the point where he was almost superior in his ways. "Yes, sir," I said.

He motioned for me to have a seat in the big chair near the desk. I took a seat, and then the man looked at Harry. "Could you conjure up a chair for Mr. Swan?" He asked pleasantly. Harry nodded, smiling. "Sure."

"Accio chair."

A chair flew into the room from who knows where and landed on the floor beside me. I stared at it in awe.

I could get used to this magic stuff.

"Well, Renesmee. My name is Albus Dumbledore, previous Headmaster of Hogwart school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Excited to hear what the conversation is like? Make sure you ReViEw LOTZ so I have a reason to continue!!!_


	6. The Chosen One

_Hey guys, I've been working on a real story of mine recently so I haven't had a chance for a couple days to update any of my stories. SOOOO…I went on a writing binge and I am currently writing a new chapter for each chapter story. ENJOYY!!!!!_

RENESMEE POV

Dumbledore waited well I absorbed all this. "Nice to meet you," I said in a choked voice. He nodded. "Mr. Swan, why don't you have a seat. You look a little woozy there."

I looked at Charlie, who was swaying in his spot. "She… Nessie was falling… and then she wasn't… flying chair…?" He stumbled over to the seat and gripped my arm for support as he sat.

The professor looked at him with deep eyes. "Ah, yes, it is a little difficult to digest, I assume."

Charlie and I nodded slowly in synchronization. Harry sat in the large chair on the other side of the large desk. "Oh, trust me, Renesmee. It'll get a lot less difficult." He said. I looked at him. He grinned. "I had no clue this world existed when I first came. What a wake up call."

Dumbledore chuckled from the portrait. "Indeed. Now, down to business," He said. I turned to look at him, but his face was still child-like in a weird way. "I bet you're confused."

"A little," I said. He smiled. "Well, it happens to be that your great-great grandmother was a witch herself, who attended Hogwarts. Quite a smart one at that," He added kindly. His eyes sparkled and distanced. "That was quite a while ago. I remember the day that Rosa got sorted." I felt my brows lower. "Rosa?" I questioned. Dumbledore's eyes returned to the present. "Ah, yes, she passed on long before you were born. Her name was Rosa Carvender. She looked a lot like your mother, in fact." He commented. I smiled. "Cool," I said. He chuckled. "Cool, it is."

Harry cleared his throat. "Sir, I need to be down to a meeting in about three minutes. May I be excused?" He asked. Dumbledore laughed. "Why are you asking me, dear boy?" Harry laughed along. "Sir, I have no clue." Then he turned to me. "So, Renesmee, I'll see you soon, hopefully." I nodded hesitantly. "Hopefully."

He walked out this time. Probably didn't _want _to Apparate.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Dumbledore asked. I thought through the jumble of questions and picked out the most obvious question. "What is Hogwarts like?"

He sighed. "Oh, it has changed plenty. Harry would be responsible for that." I smiled. "So Harry's a good principal?" He grinned. "Headmaster. Oh, and he is much more than that. He is also the one who beat Tom Riddle."

It sounded a lot like a school yard name. I stared blankly at the elderly man in the picture. He knew I was confused, so he continued on with this story.

"Harry Potter is who they call the 'Chosen One'. There was a prophecy, claiming that either Harry or Riddle would have to die. But before I get into that mess, you should know why Tom was a vital character in the prophecy.

"He went by the name Voldemort. It was like a taboo in the wizarding world – say it and you are cursed. He had gained so much power at a time that he was going to take over. The basics of it is, that Harry was the first and only survivor of Voldemort's power. The power runs on magic, and there are three spells you will learn about that are off limits and highly punishable; Voldemort used one on Harry when he was an infant."

I felt intrigued by the story. I almost didn't realize it when Charlie toppled over in the chair. I looked over, beginning to wonder why he was even here. I sighed. "Is there any way I could send him back to our world?" I asked tersely. Dumbledore frowned down at Charlie. "I think maybe you should wait, dear. You might worry your family if Charlie comes back and you don't."

I shrugged, and leaned down to lift Charlie back onto the chair. "You are very strong, like your family." Dumbledore noted. I nodded sheepishly. "You could say it runs in the blood." Ha ha, get it? "So, please, sir, continue with your story."

He nodded in agreement and continued obediently. "I'm sure you've wondered about his strange scar." I nodded. Definitely curious about that.  
"That is what was made by Voldemort when he cast a killing curse upon Harry. It was actually Harry's mother who saved him. You would be surprised what love does to people. Protects more than a spell ever could.

"You will learn more in your classes here at Hogwarts, but what is vital is that Harry Potter ended up defeating this old, powerful wizard in the end. A very hard, long road to conquer, and yet here he is, in perfect health with three children that all attend Hogwarts."

I sat in awe. The man who seemed so modest and friendly, happened to defeat a very powerful wizard. Even I could understand the importance of that.

"It just goes to show that not everything magical is necessarily pure magic," Dumbledore said, "If you get what I mean."

I smiled slowly. "Yeah." I said. "I think I do."

_So what is going to happen next? Is Nessie going to agree to Hogwarts? Who will shop for Nessie's school supplies? Apparently Charlie isn't fit for this, a definite need-to-know man, as tough as he is. ReViEw and tell yo friends! Reminder: Short and awesome is my game, so I know it COULD use longer chapters it's just my trademark._


	7. Balance Act

_Yay! I'm really glad I'm getting more reviews. Keep 'em comin guys!!! ENJOY!!!_

RENESMEE POV

Charlie woke up a couple minutes later, blushing furiously. "I'm just not for this, erm, Professor. I'm sorry," He apologized to Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry, my young friend." He said lightheartedly. Charlie seemed to pick out the _young_, and grinned. This man seemed very easy to like.

"If we send you home with Hagrid, will you tell the family that Renesmee is fine? Then Isabella can come with Hagrid to London. It may be a little easier on you," Dumbledore suggested. Charlie's grin disappeared and replaced with slight fear. "Hagrid?" He said in a high voice. Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe you will find Hagrid very pleasant after getting to know him. He's a friendly man." He said.

Reluctantly, Charlie stood up on shaky legs. "I guess." Dumbledore smiled sympathetically before turning… and walking right out of it. I looked around in panic. I was confused again, and it took me a couple of seconds to realize he was in another portrait, with a gruff looking man.

"Could you please tell Harry to gather Hagrid? He is probably at the Hog's Head."

The man in the portrait nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir," He said, and walked into several other portraits before disappearing. Dumbledore had assumed his place in the chair in his portrait again, and he settled down comfortably.

"Now, I do have a quick question about Renesmee," Charlie piped up. I was surprised at his bravery to attempt a conversation. Especially about something he was so scared of.

Albus looked at him. "What would that be?" He asked.

"Well… does Renesmee have to be here forever?" He asked. His voice was soft and I could hear sadness in his voice. I turned to find him looking down at the floor. "I mean, the family may seriously consider this."

I walked over and hugged Charlie. His hands wrapped tightly around me, and I could feel that he wanted to take me home and wake up and pretend this was just an awful dream.

"Oh, goodness, no!" Dumbledore exclaimed. I looked up at his elderly face, which looked awe-struck. "We would never deprive children from family time. There are plenty of vacation times for you to go home." He explained. I sighed with relief, and so did Charlie.

Suddenly, there was a loud snap that made Charlie and I jump. We flipped around to see Hagrid. "I didn' do it." He said persuasively, and looked at the previous Headmaster. "You wan' me to take Mr. Swan 'ome and bring back Miss Swan?" He asked. I cleared my throat. "Mrs. Cullen." I said quietly. Hagrid looked my way. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm no good at rememberin' anything." Then he grinned. "C'mon, Charlie, are yeh ready to go 'ome?"

Charlie sent one more protective/pleading glance before turning to Hagrid. "Uh, sure." He said. Hagrid offered his arm, and I watched curiously as Charlie placed his hand on it.

They basically just popped out of existence. I stared open mouthed at the place they'd just been standing, and then turned to face Dumbledore.

"I want to ask you something. First, do you prefer Nessie?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Alright. Nessie, I'm simply curious. Do _you_want to join the student body of Hogwarts?"

After the question, I silently thought, and he waited patiently.

You know, I hadn't really considered that. I had been so obsessed with what my family felt that I hadn't really thought much about myself. I figured my parents would make the decision for me.

But now that I had the choice, I felt strangely young.

In many ways, I didn't want to come. It was unreal, and definitely unusual. I liked staying in the same order, which included hanging with Jake.

That might be a problem too. How would Jake handle this? If I did end up going to Hogwarts, I knew it would have a toll on my family, him especially. He was my imprinted boyfriend, and it would just hurt not to see him.

But he was a tough guy. I could write a lot. I could send pictures (besides, who knew what other cool things I could do with… squeal… magic)

I was also thinking about the awesomeness factor. If I did this, it would surely be strange. I may be looked down upon in the school. Or maybe I'd be worshiped. Either way, I liked to blend in, which was easier in my own family.

Now I thought positive. If I learned whatever this school had to offer, I could have something special besides my already special power. It would be something new and neat to show my family, something they would be proud of.

Plus, I had to think of the story I had learned. I was intrigued; would I always want to know what that was about? I was almost positive it wouldn't be forgotten.

Finally, I answered, slow and meticulous.

"Sir, I think I _would_ like to come." I said. My voice was filled with shame at my decision. My family might not like it.

"What is wrong, Nessie?" Dumbledore asked kindly. He reminded me of a concerned parent, no, no… grandparent. I looked up into his kind blue eyes and sighed, spilling my guts.

"I don't know what my family wants me to do. If I choose this, it could mean the difference of a happy family bond or a disastrous argument. I mean… if they _do_ start arguing, I'd be worried about Rose attacking the opposing side…," I trailed off, blushing to the stone floor. "I guess I'm just unsure. I need to speak more with my parents."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. Though I will put in that it is your choice that matters most." He said. I hid that in my brain for later, when the family quarrel broke out.

It was then that there was another loud pop. I turned to face Mom… and Dad. He had that stubborn look on that meant he wasn't going to let Mom come alone.

"I'm surprised the systems didn't kill us," Hagrid said. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "Of course they wouldn't. Harry turned them off for you to enter. I guessed that Mr. Cullen would want to come along, so I put in for the whole family to be allowed through the security."

Wow, I wondered why the security was set to kill. I shuddered inside. I hoped I didn't get caught in the line of fire.

"That was very…," Mom trailed off, appraising the exotic room. Dad was holding her tightly. "Was that magic?" He asked Hagrid. He grinned toothily. "Oh yes, you shoul' get plen'y of tha' once Nessie here comes to Hogwarts."

He looked at me. "Well, Nessie, I hope to see yeh soon." He said. I nodded, this time, I felt more secure with my answer. "I hope so too."

As he Apparated out, I smiled inwardly. He seemed like a friendly man, and I could definitely like him as much as I liked Dumbledore.

Mom and Dad rushed over and hugged me tightly. It was a family hug. "What are we doing, Ness?" Mom asked. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the blow. "I'm thinking about joining Hogwarts." I said.

There was silence, not a peep from the man in the portrait, as my parents digested that.

"I think it might be good for you."

"I think you should re-consider."

Let the war begin.

_If you liked the chapter, ReViEw!!! Notice it was a little longer than normal!!! Yay! _


	8. Deciding

_I am so glad people are finally reading and reviewing my story. So now, anyone who reviews can take this large, fudge covered brownie. _

_SEE IT?! __****_

_So ENJOY!!!_

RENESMEE POV

I sighed. My parents exchanged a glance.

"Bella, she's only eleven."

"_Edward_, she's extremely smart and she can defend herself."

"What if she can't?"

"Maybe this can help her learn defense."

Dad had a stubborn face, but Mom's was as well.

"If I may interrupt," We all turned to Dumbledore, who sat humbly in his large chair. He looked at my parents modestly. "I know this is an awkward position, but Hogwarts teaches defense, and this goes for other witches and wizards too."

Dad's jaw twitched. "But what about dangers _outside _the school? What if someone… I don't know, breaks in?" He protested. Dumbledore looked serious, though his eyes never really _did_.

"As mentioned before, we had to allow our security systems to open for you. I assure you, Hogwarts is protected against basically every kind of danger. The biggest one has past."

Now Mom looked unsure. "The biggest one?" She inquired.

"That would be Voldemort. He was defeated, so there are no worries for your daughter."

Mom and Dad stared blankly at the portrait. For one thing, they were surprised a portrait could talk, and second, they had no clue who Voldemort was.

"Ah, I see you are confused. Do not fret, Nessie should be coming home with plenty of information on holidays." Dumbledore said kindly.

Dad hissed in that endearing way he had. "We have _not_ decided whether she will attend the school or not, professor," Mom said over Dad's hissing.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I understand, my fellow friends, but you must remember that soon her wizardry will become illegal at a certain age."

Dad's eyes widened. "The government knows about this?" He asked. Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Ah, _our_ government, Mr. Cullen." He explained. "We call it the Ministry of Magic. They make most laws for the magical world."

I looked hopefully at my parents. They looked cautious now. "So… what are the consequences of not attending Hogwarts?" Mom asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"There are different punishments. But many are not pleasant. I said before, I may be able to still actions before they can come, but it will only be temporary."

We all went silent, so I talked again.

"I really want this," I whispered. "Please?"

Mom nodded hesitantly, but looked over at Dad, who had pinched the bridge between his nose and eyes. He sighed heavily.

"You had better write as much as possible."

I ran over, and he put his arms out. I hugged him tightly to me. "Thank you, thank you…," I breathed in his ear. He sighed again. "But it is your responsibility to tell Jacob."

I froze.

"Would you like to go home and tell the family the news?" Dumbledore asked quietly from his portrait. Just then, the door opened, and I looked over at Harry. He took one look at the family hug and smiled slightly. "Is this a definite yes?" He asked lightly.

Dad let go of me slowly, and turned to face the man standing under the door. "Who are you?" He asked slowly. Harry smiled. "I am Harry Potter, sir, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

He held out a hand, and Dad walked over to grab it.

Harry didn't comment on the cold skin.

"Yes. We've decided she can come to Hogwarts." Dad said stiffly.

Harry nodded gently. "If that's the case, we will send Hagrid back twice. Once to go school shopping, which will be somewhere within the next week or so. Second this fall to pick Nessie up." He said in a business-like voice. Dad nodded sullenly.

"Dad, don't be upset. There are plenty of times to visit. Just ask Charlie. He will hopefully be able to tell you all about it."

He took that in and nodded. "Let's go home, Ness."

I nodded and walked over to him. Harry walked over. "If you don't mind, I'll escort you guys home." He said, holding out his arm.

I grabbed Mom and Mom grabbed Edward who lightly grabbed Harry Potter's arm.

We flew into space.

We landed in the livingroom, making everyone startle. I looked at my family, and to Jacob, who immediately came over and wrapped me in a large hug.

"You scared me Ness!" He gasped. I smiled. "Apparating does that."

He shook his head. "No, I mean you were gone so long." He said. I looked over his shoulder at Dad, who shrugged helpfully. I pushed gently away from Jake, who's face immediately went emotionless. "You're going, aren't you?" He asked blankly. I nodded. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Before we could get into an argument, he stood up stiffly. "If you feel the need to visit before you leave, don't hesitate to come." He said to me. He kissed me on the head as usual, but his lips were stiffer than usual.

I watched as he stormed out the door, shaking. I watched until the door closed.

Silently, I turned back to the rest of the family and Harry Potter. He looked a little bit awkward, as the whole family gave him the once over. "Guys, this is Harry Potter, the Headmaster of Hogwarts." I said. Rose looked at me. "You're going to that school?" she hissed. I nodded. "Rose, we'll talk about it later," I said quietly. She would hear.

She shook her head fiercely. "No, we'll talk now."

Harry frowned. "Renesmee, I will see you soon, I hope everything turns out okay between you an your family." He said. He held out his hand, and I reached over to shake it.

Then he turned to the rest of the family. "I'm sorry for the mess this has caused you." He said. "I will send Hagrid soon to take Nessie shopping for her school supplies."

With that, he disappeared, and I stared at the empty space he had just been standing in.

Then, slowly, I turned to face my family. Most of them bored holes into my head. Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme looked calmer. "Bella, why would you let her go?" Rose hissed. "She's not safe!"

"She is, Rosalie, you need to let her do what she wants."

"How am I supposed to dress her properly _now_!" Alice whined. I looked at her sympathetically. "I don't think you can anyway. We have dress codes. Robes, I think."

"NOOOO!!!" Alice screeched, and sank to her knees. Jasper knelt down to comfort her, sending calming waves to everyone in the room.

The room was a fiasco. Mom was arguing with Rose, Dad was talking heatedly to Alice, and Jasper was trying to calm everyone at the same time he was angry with Dad for yelling at Alice.

"Enough," Carlisle said sternly. The room quieted only a small amount, and then continued to rise. I felt tears prick my eyes. "STOP IT!" I screamed. The room went still, as golden eyes turned to look at me.

Their faces softened immediately. "Nessie," Mom said, and turned to hug me. I frowned, and she stopped. I tried to control the angry tears. "Why don't any of you ever consider _my_ choices?" I demanded. I didn't let them answer. "I'm going to talk to Jake. I'll be at his house."

Dad stood up. "Please don't go alone Nessie," He pled. I shook my head slowly. "You need to learn to let go a little. If I'm going to Hogwarts, I need to learn to be a little less dependant."

I swallowed.

"And so does Jake."

With that, I turned and walked out. I started to run, and was glad no one was following me.

I ran all the way to La Push, where I saw Jake on the beach, by a twisted tree branch that had fallen over. He chucked a stone into the water, his face hidden by a dark mass of black hair. It needed to be cut soon.

He could hear me as I approached. "Nessie, you should go home and talk with your family." He said, without turning to me. "And you should most certainly not be walking alone. It's dangerous."

I sat down in front of him so he had to look at me. Cross-legged, I fell to the sand and rocks. "What is wrong with you people? I need this, and you put it down like it's a danger." I said, ignoring his comment about walking alone.

He finally brought himself to meet my eyes. They were black as coal and hard with agony. "I won't be able to see you. It's going to be very hard for me." He said.

I looked away from his pleading eyes so as to not be fooled by the desperation. "Jake, it'll be hard for me too. But do you understand the torture I'll deal with not knowing?" I asked. He didn't reply, so I kept going. "This school… it's the chance of a lifetime. Can you imagine how much pressure I have to deal with? You aren't helping any with your comments about how this is a bad idea. Because frankly, I think it's a good idea, and so does Mom."

"Of course Bella would agree." He snapped. Then he softened. "You're a lot like her." I frowned. "Is that a bad thing?" I demanded.

He smiled sadly and shook his head, tossing another flat stone into the churning waters. "Not really. It's okay to be defensive. Besides, Ness, you're perfect." He teased. I smiled at his sense of humor, and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"There's going to be breaks between the school year where I get to come back and see you guys. I'll write every time I can." I said.

He sighed. "I'm not going to stop you." He said sadly. "I wish you would reconsider, but I can tell you want this."

We sat in silence for about a minute. Then I smiled. "We have until fall, Jake. We can spend a bunch of time together."

As I said this, I noticed Quil up on top of the ledge. I motioned to him. "HI QUIL!" I shouted. He looked around and saw me. He waved, and then… jumped. I gasped in terror. "Quil's suicidal!" I freaked out.

Jacob's eyes squinted as he turned to look. Then his face paled a little. "He's just going cliff diving." He said. I watched Quil plunge into the sparkling water and then emerge with a grin as he paddled our way.

"It looks so fun! Please take me, Jake!" I pled. He shook his head violently, as his face turned a strange shade of green. "No." He said sternly. I felt my lip lower. "Are you _afraid_?" I asked. He looked like he was about to argue but then sighed.  
"Yeah. Let's go get ice cream down by the diner."

"Uh, sure."

As we stood up, he grabbed my hand, and I wondered vaguely if he was really _scared_ of cliff diving or if it was something else. I shrugged it away as we made our way to the ice cream shop.

_This chapter was also longer than usual. Yay! I hope you liked it and if you did, ReViEw!!! Oh, and how was the brownie? XD_


	9. Holes

_Due to the recent flood of reviewers, you all receive another brownie -___

_With that…….. ENJOY._

RENESMEE POV

I was sitting in the family room playing SORRY with Emmett. He looked hilariously determined as he flipped the next card.

For the past week, I'd been waiting anxiously for Hagrid to arrive. School shopping sounded somewhat fun. But I had shoved it to the back of my mind so I had some time to hang out with my family. Especially Jake.

Edward and Bella were watching with humor as I moved several more spots into home. "I WIN!" I said happily. Emmett swore, and I swatted his nose. "No cussing, Emmett." I scolded playfully. But Edward gave the real scolding look.

Then I heard strange flapping noises. It was some sort of bird, I believed. I could hear it outside the house.

"An owl?" Dad said questioningly. He was looking out the window, which appeared to be clear. So there was an owl outside? In broad daylight?

We all stared inquisitively out the window until a strange object came rapidly at it.

Before we could react too much, the window shattered, and a little fluff ball rolled in. I watched in horror as jagged glass fell on top of the creature. I hurried forward, and Emmett grabbed my arm. "Don't touch it. It might have rabies," he said disgustedly. But I pulled from his grip, and knelt in front of the bird, which was struggling underneath a rather large piece of glass.

I lifted the glass immediately, and I could see that it was a baby owl. His wing was a little bloody, and it had a small note tied to it's leg.

Feeling a bit intruding, I untied the note and read it carefully.

_Miss Cullen,_

_Hagrid will be here very shortly to bring you shopping in London. You will not need money, as we will be supplying your school needs, a treat on Hogwarts. _

_You may bring anyone you wish, so get together who you would like to go with. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_P.S.~ The owl who brought you this note is actually your new owl to use. He is a little shaky, so he will need lots of love and training._

I put the note aside and picked up the owl, who looked slightly frightened. His wing was bleeding, and I wondered if it knew we were vampires. Well, most of us.

I carefully patted his feathers down, and he closed his eyes pleasurably. I grinned happily. "I've got an owl!" I exclaimed. It occurred to me they all had already read the note.

"They use owls like a mail system?" Emmett said, disgusted.

I glared at him. "And you use animals as your food. I would say that is brutally animal cruelty, wouldn't you agree?"

He grinned, and then the owl started screeching, as if he understood what had just gone from my mouth to Emmett's ears.

I pet it slowly, until it calmed in my hand. "Shh, you're safe," I breathed. "His name is going to be… Conner!" I decided. Alice raised her eyebrow. "But that is such a weird name!" She complained tackily. I gave her a look, before I heard the familiar snap of something loud and obtrusive. I turned with a grin to see Hagrid. He smiled when he caught me smiling.

"Well, 'ello, Nessie!" He exclaimed.

"Can't you learn to knock like a normal person?" Rose grumbled.

Carlisle looked disappointed at Rose, and Dad looked irritated in general.

"Oh, 'e's a cute little fella," Hagrid said, ignoring her comment all together. He was commenting on Conner. "Yep. I named him Conner." I said proudly.

He smiled hugely. "Tha's a grea' name!" He said, and I looked smugly over at Alice who muttered, "First robes, and now tasteless named animals."

Hagrid rubbed his hands together. "So, who's goin' to London with Nessie?" He asked in his gruff voice. He was asking me, so I took advantage. I spoke slowly and with precision.

"Actually, I was hoping maybe I could go alone."

I prepared for the explosion.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"

"No, no, no."

"With _that_ man? Giant? Whatever the hell he is?!" Rose.

"I think it's fine."

"Bella, why would you say that!" Dad.

"She's an independent woman!"

Emmett snorted, and I held Conner closer to my chest. He burrowed in my hands.

"OI!" Hagrid roared. The room went still, and what little of Hagrid's face showed flushed with embarrassment. "Nessie, you cane come alone." He said. Dad hissed. "You are_ not _the one making rules!" He shouted. Hagrid closed his eyes. "No, bu' you aren' goin' teh be able to hold 'er hand forever, now."

The family digested that. My heart fluttered a mile a minute.

"Renesmee, are you sure?" Dad asked tersely. I nodded surely.

Hagrid smiled kindly. "Yer a good dad." He said.

Dad shrugged, still slightly irritated. Hagrid held out his arm. "Ready?" I nodded. "Can Conner come?"

Hagrid laughed. "O' course!"

I smiled and held tightly to my little owl. He hooted questioningly as I grabbed Hagrid's large arm, which was clad with a dirty tan work coat.

We landed in front of a bar I had never seen before. "Where are we?" I asked, confused. Hagrid walked forward unabashed. "This is the Leaky Cauldron. My magic has been actin' strange the las' couple of days."

But we ended up walking into the grimy place, where I noted several people who may have been doing something illegal. Pot? No, no… it was just a pipe full of tobacco, I thought. I hoped.

They all looked up as we walked through. One older lady grinned a set of yellowed, rotten teeth, and raised her glass full of unknown substance in an odd salute.

I looked away quickly, focusing on Hagrid's arm. "So what are we doing here?" I asked under my breath. He kept walking. "The Diagon Ally is right behind that door over there."

I just shut up and followed because I had a feeling I would never understand anything.

We exited through the door Hagrid had pointed out and I was secretly relieved. There was something creepy about the Leaky Cauldron.

Like last time, Hagrid tapped a couple of bricks, and they moved conveniently out of the way. I looked at London with awe, absorbed the unique style and structure as the bricks closed behind us now.

"Ready to shop?"

For the next couple of hours, I explored numerous things. I also learned that brooms were expensive, and actually used for a sport called Quidditch. Wow, this world was filled with surprises.

Then I noticed we'd stopped at a large and rather prudent looking store. It was colorful, and certainly more playful. I could see through the windows amazing magic being performed.

I pointed to that. "What is that?" I asked Hagrid loudly over the noisy crowd.

Hagrid smiled. "That is the twins' shop." He said. His smile faltered a bit. "Well, it's George's anyway,"

I decided to let it go, because the subject Hagrid was entering sounded unbearably sad, just by the look in his eyes.

We went in, and I was elated with what I saw.

There were people walking up walls with weird sucking noises from their feet. Someone had his fingers caught in one of those finger traps… but the trap looked like a snake, and it's eyes moved too.

I watched in horror as someone drank down something, and turned into a leprechaun. He grinned, and said, "One please!"

Hagrid and I made our way through the crowd to the register, where I noticed the side of a man's head. He had red hair, and he was smiling heartily over at a little boy.

"Not sure if you want that… oh, great. You puke, you clean, kid."

The kid had eaten a candy-like object and had then puked on the floor.

"What are these?!" The boy asked, appalled. The man smiled. "Puking Pastiles! The best way to get out of class. Hey, don't tell Harry I gave those to you, but you can have a box for free."

The kid shrugged and ran out with the box.

Hagrid smiled. "Oi, George!"

The man turned around, and I gasped, practically dropping a sleeping Conner.

George had a gaping hole where his ear should have been.

_Yay, I hope you liked it. Make sure to ReVieW! I would have continued but I have a headache. Too much water from the beach leaked in my ear, I'm afraid =;[ BUT I'll live if I get ReViEwS!_


	10. Draco Malfoy

_Thank you guys for the reviews, I truly appreciate them. I reply to every one (unless it is anonymous). So please read and certainly find time to ENJOY!!!_

NESSIE POV

I couldn't stop myself from staring in horror at the hole. It had grown to look natural, but I couldn't help but wonder how it had happened.

"Ah, I see you've met my hole."

I tore my eyes away from the hole to look at George's eyes. He was grinning. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

Swallowing, I shook my head.

"'ey George. 'Ow's business?" Hagrid asked solemnly. George grinned toothily. "Very good. Would this be the vampire that they are talking about?"

I blushed and tried not to show my shyness. "Yes. How come everyone knows about me?" I demanded quietly.

"Because you are just about as famous as Harry!"

I stared wide eyed at George. Was he a ventriloquist? It appeared that he had just spoke, but his lips had not moved. I looked for the source and my eyes set upon a second George in a frame. "Hello!" Both Georges said in synchronization. I blinked.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George." The one standing in front of me said.

Hagrid patted my back. "They're the twins I was talking about. Fred died when Tom Riddle fought agains' us." He explained. I looked at Fred in awe, and caught the short ripple of sadness on his face. "But enough about me! What about you? Have you come to Weasly's Wizard Wheezes for school supplies?"

He said it almost devilishly. I shook my head. "I was curious." I explained. George smiled and walked from the counter to a shelf, and Hagrid towed me along.

"These things here are Puking Pastiles. Want to try one?" George asked, holding out one of the strange candies. I shook my head quite vigorously. "I'm fine, thanks."

He chuckled. "Whatever suits you."

I decided to wait out on buying anything there. But they insisted I take a batch of those Puking Pastiles. I put them at the bottom of a large black cauldron Hagrid carried.

"Alrigh'… one more thing. Yeh need a wand." Hagrid mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "_I_ need one of those?" He laughed. "Of course! I know the perfec' place. Unfortunately the man 'imself died." It sounded bitter.

We entered an old store called Ollivanders, where a man stood. He looked at us with light blue eyes and platinum hair. "Hello." He said with a faint sneer as he looked at Hagrid, and we walked closer. This man was awfully strange. He had pallid skin.

"Hello, Draco." Hagrid said in a voice that wasn't as friendly as stiff. Draco nodded. "Is this the vampire?" He asked just as stiffly. Hagrid nodded, his beard quivering. "We just need a wand and we'll be going."

Draco pursed his lips and motioned for me to come to the back. "I can' come with yeh, Nessie," Hagrid sighed. "The isles are too small."

I followed the strange man named Draco to the back room, where millions of isles were filled with multiple varieties of wooden sticks. It was hard to believe they possessed any power at all.

"Try this one," Draco murmured, and handed me a wooden one with mahogany wood. I gripped it firmly. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked tersely. He smiled, and I was surprised. He didn't seem like the man to smile.

"The wand chooses the wizard." He stated, as if it were a recited sentence. I shrugged and held up the wand. I flinched as a couple of red sparks flew from the end.

"I guess not."

We went through stacks and stacks of wands. My arm was beginning to hurt, and we had almost finished off… ugh, only a shelf.

"Here…" Draco said in frustration. "Try _this _one."

I held it in my hand and held it up wearily. But then, a bunch of golden rays flew from it and turned into some beautiful design in the air.

"Finally," Draco said contentedly. "This is now your wand, vampire."

I didn't mention that I wasn't really _vampire_.

"It's made from oak and its inside contains a gold film." He said with knowledge. I looked at the wand in my hand, and suddenly felt a warmth in my fingers. This was my portal to the magic world I never dreamed about. I looked up. "Thank you, sir." I said.

Draco's face softened, so that his sneer was almost gone. "It's no problem." He said. "You'll get to meet my son, Professor Malfoy this year. You'll be lucky if you get into Slytherin."

I vaguely wondered what a Slytherin was.

I left, looking at my wand. It was really neat looking.

"Hoo." I looked up, and smiled. "I almost forgot about you Conner," I said, holding out my arm. He landed on it with a ruffle of wings.

"Well, we have your lis' taken care of. Yeh ready to 'ead back to Forks?"

I nodded. I wanted to show my parents the awesome stuff I'd gotten.

"You put tha' wand away, now, Nessie. A rule abou' magic; no use in front of mu- I mean 'umans. We call them muggles."

I nodded and fervently shoved it in the robe I'd already thrown on. It was actually quite comfy.

We did the whole Apparating thing, which I'd actually grown quite accustomed to.

Something was off when we landed. I fell over into something wet. "Aargh! Hagrid, you zapped us into the river!" I gasped as the cold water rushed over my knees. I stood up and examined my sopping robes. "Don' put them in a drier," Hagrid suggested. I sighed and stepped carefully out of the river, which only made it up to Hagrid's soles.

My parents must have heard the awkward landing. They were next to me in a second, but their eyes popped out. "Is that a _robe_?" Alice shrieked from a distance. I smiled. "You like it?" I asked my parents.

"NO!" Alice shouted, but my parents nodded hesitantly. "You look very sophisticated," Mom commented. I hugged her, only then remembering I was soaked. "I'm sorry." I said. Then I was tapped on the shoulder. I looked back to Hagrid, who held up a rather wet looking wand. "Don' lose this!" he said, and I grabbed my wand back in a hurry. "Thanks, Hagrid!" I said, and dried the soaked thing on what was dry of my robes.

"What's that?" Mom asked curiously. I held it up. "It's a wand. It controls magic."

Dad and Mom exchanged a glance.

Some day I could show them.

_Ready for the Hogwarts Express? Here it comes, next chapter!! ReViEw!!!_


	11. Boarding the Hogwarts Express

_I love everyone who's read, favorited, reviewed, or subscribed or ALL OF THE ABOVE!!! To this story! Enjoy this chapter, it goes out to you!_

NESSIE POV

I grinned eagerly at myself in the mirror. I had black robes on, with black shoes. My long hair was in a ponytail, a couple of stray curls bouncing over my cheeks.

"Nessie, can't I at least sew on a rose?"

I groaned. "Alice, it's a _school uniform_. That means everyone has to look pretty much the same."

She said something I pretended not to hear under her breath, which caused Dad to slap her, and Mom to send her a look. She rolled her eyes and sat on the white sofa.

I heard a flap of wings and waited anxiously for Conner to finally come inside. He'd grown a bit, and now looked more of a medium sized owl, and he was much more mature. He came through the open window and dropped a letter on the floor.

To my astonishment, it floated into the air as Conner settled himself on my shoulder.

"To Renesmee Cullen," The envelope said, through paper lips. I felt my eyes widen as it continued in Harry Potter's voice.

"Hagrid will be unable to come and get you, due to other business he must attend to. Therefore, we will be sending a man you met before, I'm guessing. His name is George Weasly, and he will get you safely to the Hogwarts Express.

"We ask that you bring only three people to watch you off. It is rather difficult to Apparate when there are more people than that."

I glanced at my family, who were just as alarmed by the talking letter as I. I faced the letter, which had paused.

"Make sure you have your trunks, and be prepared for a great experience. Oh, and by the way, Conner is going to be a great owl. Sincerely, Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Then, before our eyes, the letter tore itself apart in midair, drifted to a garbage pail, and fell like snow into the bag.

I looked at my family.

"Who are you taking?" Alice asked. I felt my heart race. I didn't want to exclude, but the narrow decision wasn't leaving much choice.

"I'll take Momma and Dad… and Jake." I decided. He needed to see what I was talking about. Then maybe he would let go more easily.

The un-chosen portion of my family looked a little stung. I blushed and looked down.

But before we could argue, a loud snap made me turn. There stood George, whom I had explained to my parents. He grinned at me. "Hello, Nessie," He said. "Tired any Puking Pastiles?" I shook my head. "No… I don't think Mr. Potter would like that."

George snorted. "Mr. Potter. When it was back in the day, I just called him Harry," He laughed. I smiled too.

My parents had torn their eyes from the hole in his head to look at me. "You want Jake to come?" Mom asked. "Yeah, can we grab him, um, George?"

George smiled. "Sure. Where would he be?"

"La Push… it's not too far from here…,"

He shrugged. "I'll just try it and see what happens. Ready?" He asked, holding out his arm. I motioned for Mom and Dad to grab it, which they awkwardly did.

"Bye, guys," I said to the rest of my family, who took turns hugging me. Alice still looked peeved, as did Rose, who I hadn't picked to watch me off.

"I love you," I added, which softened their faces. "Write a lot," Rose said, patting my back.

I nodded briefly and grabbed George's arm, only to be flung into that vacuum packed space. We landed hard on our feet, and I was pleased we were in the right place. We stood right on the edge of the La Push woods.

"You don't think anyone saw us…?" Mom asked, looking around. It looked fairly forlorn.

We walked the block to Jake's little house. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

He opened the door with a smile. "Hey Ness… whoa," He started, looking at my outfit. Then his eyes trailed to George, and he almost dropped his mouth in surprise. "Who are you?" Jake asked.

George held out a hand. "George Weasly." Jake took it cautiously, and they shook. "Renesmee is leaving for Hogwarts today, and has asked for you to come along."

Jake looked at me. "You're leaving?" He asked sadly. I nodded ruefully. "Sorry, Jake. But you can see me off," I said hopefully. He looked like he wanted to say no, but then took a deep breath. "Uh, I guess. How are we getting there? Plane?"

George's grin widened. "Oh, it's always fun the first time," He chuckled. Jake looked at him, confused.

"We have to Apparate," George explained. Jake still looked blank. Mr. Weasly explained a little more. "Magical transportation. Could we go out to your yard?"

Jake reluctantly lead us around back, where we stood in a secluded circle. Billy poked his head out. "Jake, who's this?" He asked, wheeling out.

George looked at him with a smile. "George Weasly, of Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. Pleasure to meet you."

Billy looked as lost as Jake. "Um. Okay."

"Dad, I'm going to go watch Nessie go off to that school."

Billy's eyes widened. "That magical school you were talking about?"

"Hogwarts," I corrected. Billy nodded with recognition. "Well, I don't have money for airplane tickets…," He said in a troubled voice.

"Oh, we won't require Muggle transportation," George said wickedly. "Jake, will you grab my arm?"

Jake looked a bit uncomfortable. "Er, I think I'm safe by myself." He said. George laughed. "Come here, you git. See you, Mr. Black," He told Billy, and then I grabbed on just in time for George to grab Jake.

When the sensation on my stomach seized, I looked over at Jake and my parents. Mom and Dad were in better shape than Jake, who looked queasy. "What… the hell… was that?" He panted. George apologetically grinned. "Sorry 'bout that. Best way to get around, though."

Jake shook his head as if shaking off a bug. "Where are we?" Dad asked, and I looked around for the first time. We were in an alley, which eventually lead out onto a normal looking street. "Ah, we're in London. This is where you'll get on the Hogwarts Express."

The train, I remembered.

The streets bustled with activity, but nothing like what I'd witnessed in Diagon Alley.

Still in a daze, Jake and my parents followed George (with my odd luggage, causing a bit of a scene), until we entered a normal looking train station.

"I thought this was supposed to be a secret," I said to George, and he kept walking as he said, "It is. But this is the way to get there."

It confused me. I doubted there was going to be a train labeled The Hogwarts Express in public.

But then, George stopped. "Ah, here we are; platform 9 and 10."

We needed both platforms?

"Now all we have to do is go right through here. Renesmee, I want you to run through that wall there. Go fast and it'll be over quick."

I felt my eyes turn skeptical. "You want me to crash into a wall section?" I asked blandly. George shook his head. "No, no, of course not. I want you to go _through_ the wall. It's easy. Just run right into it."

Did I really trust him? Apparently I did.

"This is ridiculous," Jake said, and I heard Mom hold her breath with anxiety, as I took a the first running steps with my cart… right through the wall. It was so simple, and I almost crashed into a person on the other end.

"Sorry, there," The man said, and I was surprised to see he was wearing a pointy hat. It looked like Diagon Alley again.

Behind me appeared the fear-stricken faces of Jake, Mom, and Dad. George seemd to be having a good laugh. "Told you – simple."

We walked through crowds of robed people, until I could see a large train, which in fact was labeled, The Hogwarts Express.

"Can anyone just walk through there?"

"Only if accompanied by a magical being. So here you are… you're scheduled to leave in five minutes, so hasty goodbyes. Just board when you're done." George said. "I hope to see you again, Nessie." He said sincerely, and then he disappeared with that familiar pop.

I looked at other students boarding, then at my family. "I can't believe this." I said, feeling tears prick my eyes. I was leaving them, but I was also going to be happy, so the feeling I had was very strange.

Jake mumbled, "Tell me about it," Before hugging me tightly to his warm body. "Bye, Nessie," He breathed. We had spent enough time over the summer that we didn't really need to say more than that.

I hugged my parents, whose ice cold skin replaced the hot. "Goodbye, Renesmee," They said. It was a bit weepy, but I hugged them tightly. The train blew it's last whistle. "I'll write!" I shouted, and ran on the train. It was the strangest train I'd ever seen, with little compartments. I found one that was empty and faced the boarding place. Tossing my stuff to the side, the train began to move, and I waved eagerly to my parents and Jake, who actually looked a bit confused. I wondered how they were going to get out. But then, as if called, George appeared, waving and laughing as he disappeared around the corner and out of sight along with Mom, Dad, and Jake.

I loaded my luggage on the rack, and then sat in my seat, looking over the amazing hills that rolled by.

This was actually real.

_Hope you liked it, make sure to ReViEw!!!_


	12. Xavius

_Eh, sorry for not updating sooner… computer difficulties…I hope you enjoy the chapter… I like going … it's fun… XD…_

Nessie POV

I soon realized that my stomach was clenching with fright and home-sickness as everything disappeared but the rolling hills around the train.

Shortly after I had discovered this, my compartment door opened to reveal a somewhat larger boy with crooked teeth and black hair. He smiled nervously. "Do you mind if I sit with you? The other students won't let me in…," He trailed off. I felt bad for him. How could they exclude him like that?

"Yeah, sure," I said immediately, and he grinned gratefully. "Thanks," He sighed, closing the door.

He sat down across from me and smiled again. "I'm Will Longbottom," He said, and held out his hand. I took it with a slight grin and replied, "Renesmee Cullen."

But as soon as I said that, his face paled a bit and he pulled away. "Er… I think I'm going to the trolley to get a snack…," Will said nervously, and began to stand up.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked, hurt. I tried to let it not show on my face.

Will swallowed. "Are you – the _half vampire_?" He whispered shakily. I hesitated. "Yes… but I don't… um… drink people's blood or anything…," I stuttered, unsure of how to handle this situation. Will cautiously sat down, to my relief, and warily stared at me. "Then… how are you a vampire?"

I took a deep breath to tell him my story. Or at least some of it.

"My family – the _real_ vampires – they are what we call 'vegetarians'. Instead of feasting on, well, humans, they hunt animals in the woods.

"I was born when my mother was human," I continued, feeling a bit hurried in my words. As if finally telling the secret would get a load of stress off my shoulders. "and my father was a vampire. Mom carried me for less than a month and then gave birth to me. Very long story, but to make it short, I guess I'm happy to be alive."

It was the truth, too. The Volturi had left a permanent scar in my heart when everyone had been risking their life for me. It was wrong.

Will had widened eyes. "Wow. So… do _you_ eat animals too?" He asked sheepishly. I smiled. "Once in a while. I can live without blood. I could survive on human food."

He seemed totally amazed as the compartment door slid open. I looked over to see a boy. His eyes weren't focused on me, but they were in the general area. "

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked. I looked at Will who shrugged. "Sure," I said, and the boy smiled. "Thank you. The compartments must be packed by now."

He slowly moved to sit, and ended up next to Will and across from me. He once again stared in my general area but never actually met my eyes.

There was something_ very_ peculiar about this boy. It was the fact that his pupils were a milky off-white where they should have been black. Otherwise, he was generally sweet looking, with long brown hair.

He, like Will, held out his hand. But it was off, and he looked slightly hopeful.

"I'm Xavius Rodney." He said. I took his hand and he shook happily. "Now… I'm probably a little off… but are there two of you in the compartment?"

I looked at Will. He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, mate." He said. Xavius nodded and turned to where Neville sat, holding out his hand. The two boys shook before Xavius returned to his original position.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm… erm… blind. But my father cast a sensory charm on me. I can sense that you two are in here, unless you go _very_ still," He explained. I felt a pang of pity. "I'm Renesmee Cullen, and the boy next to you is Will Longbottom," I said kindly. I didn't bother holding out my hand.

"Cullen, did you say?" Xavius inquired, his eyebrows lifting. I felt a blush spread across my face. "Yeah… yeah, I'm what you most likely think I am."

"Good, now I'm not the only strange one."

His answer took me totally off guard. He bit his lip to keep from grinning. "No offense, of course," He added.

I laughed. "None taken."

()()()()()()()()()()

"So… this piece of wood can really control all magic?" I asked in amazement, motioning to my wand. Xavius laughed. "Yeah, this is our first year of controlling magic. Should be a blast. Do you know what house you want to be in?"

I felt my eyes widen. "Um… not really. Would you explain that to me?" I asked.

He grinned, and Will laughed. I shot him a glare.

"Well, there are four 'houses' that students are sorted into – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. In each house, there are certain traits that make you a part of that house.

"Gryffindor is bravery, Hufflepuff is loyalty, Ravenclaw is wit, and Slytherin is power. Though they strike me as snide and conceded from the sounds of it."

I felt fear tighten my throat as the Hogwart's Express lurched to a halt.

"Do we get to pick?" I asked anxiously. Will shrugged helpfully, and Xavius grimaced. "I don't think you can. Just go with the flow."

"FIRS'YEARS!"

"Time to get off."

We filed out, my heart thrumming loudly in my chest as we neared the exit. The cool night air made the sweat on my neck disappear and replace with goosebumps. It was the wrong kind of cold… not the comforting skin of Mom and Dad. I began to think about what they were doing, and how badly I wanted to forget all of this all of a sudden.

When I saw Hagrid, who held a large lamp, I felt just a trace better. The large man looked down and eventually met my gaze. "Ah, Nessie!" He shouted over chatter, and pulled me into a tight bear hug that made me gasp for air.

Will looked astounded at the size of him, and Xavius kind of stared in the general direction.

"Don' be shy, we 'ave to get to the school!" Hagrid called.

I hugged my robes close and looked up. There, I saw the most beautiful thing ever – a stone castle atop a large mountain. The lights cast out over a lake, which contained many boats.

"All righ', all righ' settle down!" Hagrid shouted. The talking ceased to whispers as we listened to him.

"As firs' years, we'll be takin' the boat's to Hogwart's. Any problems? Good! Let's go!"

I felt unsteady in my boat, which contained only Xavius, Will, and I, but it tipped, and Xavius was looking around at nothing he could ever see.

All of a sudden, before we could figure out how to move, the boats began a steady stream towards Hogwarts. "Enchanted boats," Will murmured as he looked at the water.

My eyes were locked on the castle. It rested beautifully upon those mountains. I was finally feeling more anticipation as we neared the rocky shore.

Finally, we made it. After Will had almost taken a clumsy nose dive into the water when he had sworn he'd seen something golden, everyone was at the enterance of Hogwarts.

Standing there, was Harry Potter. He smiled. "Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts," He said to us. Everyone hushed, and I grinned at him. Unfortunately, a rather tall kid moved in front of me so I was probably hidden from Harry's view.

Xavius gripped my robes. "That's Harry Potter," He said excitedly. "He killed the Dark Lord!"

I smiled. "I'm aware of that."

We were led into the school. My mind was blown away as I appraised the inner glory. Armor glinted in the dim light, and I noticed that a portrait was _moving_. Apparently Professor Dumbledore was not the only one.

"_Oh look at the little first years!_" A screech erupted, and I was startled. Looking up, a ghost like man flew down. He had a nasty grin on his face. "_I can imagine the stink bombs already… dropping on wee little heads."_

"Peeves, don't harass the students," Harry said, exasperated. Peeves?

The ghost harrumphed, but obeyed, hackling down the hallway. "Ignore Peeves, and if he bothers you, tell a professor immediately," Harry told us, and we all nodded.

"I heard of Peeves… he used to pick on my father all the time," Will said nervously. "I hope he doesn't do that to us."

We moved through the halls until Professor Potter stopped in front of a large door. "This is the Great Hall, where you will all be sorted into your houses," Harry told everyone in a quiet, calm voice. "Just get in line, and you'll go up to the wooden chair where the Sorting Hat is to be sorted."

Xavius looked at the doors. "I'm nervous," He admitted. "What if I can't learn because I'm blind?"

"I'm sure they won't turn you down. Maybe they have something to help your site!" I said hopefully.

He didn't answer, and the first name was called by none other than Harry Potter, who had walked to a podium in the front of a large room full of four long tables and black clad students.

Let the sorting begin.

_I hope it was okay… I've been a little busy, so there may be something wrong with the story line…? Anyhow, ReViEw!!!_


End file.
